A different kind of Romeo and Juliet
by Brittany Brains
Summary: Arianna is simply the unknown character. She prefers to excel in school and art. She refuses to have a boyfriend, claiming there's nobody for her that would be her perfect match. But when her, Alice and Bella go to save Edward from the Volturi, she discovers something that shocks everyone. I don't own anything, except for Arianna. Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

A different kind of Romeo and Juliet

Vampires. The mythical creatures of the night. They burn in the sun and hate garlic, right? They don't exist, right? Wrong.

Vampires are real. They sparkle in the sun, have perfect skin, and have a certain quality about them that humans can't resist.

I should know. I am a vampire, after all. Arianna "Mysteria" Cullen, that's my name. And yes, I'm related to the Cullens. They're my brothers and sisters. I was supposed to date Edward, but I _so _don't do incest. I was turned to vampire during the 1950's and have been a vamp ever since that painful day.

I guess I'm a bit different than the others. I have an obsession with sketching, painting, anything to do with art. When I was human, I hated sitting for even five minutes, but when I was turned, Esme taught me art and I've been doing it ever since.

My power is that I can control others, whether it's humans, vampires, animals, or even inanimate objects.

I sighed as I found _another _bouquet of roses on the doorstep. A group of jocks thought it'd be funny to have a bet on who could get in my pants first, and these boys were seriously persistent. They've been bugging and pestering me since the beginning of the school year, and it was now getting close to the middle of the school year. Esme had already warned me to not use my power against them, but I was getting really aggravated now.

I put some water in a vase and dumped the cliché flowers in carelessly. "More roses? You'd think the knuckleheads would have a clue by now." Emmett spoke up from behind me, nodding his head to the vase.

"I think they've had too many brain injuries." I told him, placing the flowers on the window sill.

"At least Esme's happy. She finally got her garden, by the looks of it." He chuckled.

I nodded, glancing around the small room. "I'm gonna go sketch a couple animals in the woods, wanna come? You can hit the trees if you want." I offered, climbing the stairs with him following.

"Nah, Rosalie said she's going out somewhere and wants me with her." He refused, going into his and Rose's room.

I shake my head and quickly grab my sketch bag, pulling it over my shoulder. Finding refuge in the woods, I climb a tree that had been claimed as mine.

And that was how I spent the day, sketching.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ari! Wake up! We're going shopping!" Alice's fairy-like voice filled the room in an instant and my covers were pulled from me, my body now cold. I glare at her for a minute and jump up, knowing she won't let me go back to sleep. Grumbling, I walk to my bathroom to grab a quick shower that I probably didn't need.

Ten minutes later, I was clean and dressed in a blue tank top, white long-sleeve shirt and regular jeans. It was a Saturday, and I was being woke up at 6:00. She's really going to regret this. I slipped into my worn-out Firefly high-tops. I jumped the stairs, going two at a time. I entered the kitchen cheerily and Esme shrieked. "What?" I ask, looking around curiously.

"Arianna, dear, you forgot your contacts." She points to my eyes, which, when I looked at with a spoon, were in fact, a gleaming red.

"Right, I'll be right back, then." I said apologetically, going back to my room to put them on.

Deciding upon green, I plop them on, concealing the naturally red colour.

Finally, I'm able to chug back the red liquid that I had bottled yesterday. I don't exactly like hunting before going to a public place, so I usually bottle the blood the night before.

"Alice?" I question her.

"Yeah, Ari?" She responds, clutching a red apple.

"Where are we going?" I ask, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Italy." She says, then struts out to her car. "And Bella's coming with us."

When I got in the car, she zoomed off as soon as I put on my seat belt. "Okay, why are we really going to Italy?" I questioned her, "I tried to get you to stop talking so I could eat, but your thoughts were blocked. Why?"

"Well, I knew you'd tell Esme if you found out, and I didn't need that. Um, Edward has heard about Bella cliff diving, but he doesn't know she's still alive. He's gone to Italy; he's going to expose us to humans and get killed by The Volturi." She explained, eyes still focused on the road.

My mouth gaped open and my eyes widened, shocked. Many questions swarmed my head. Bella went cliff diving? Edward is in Italy? Bella's still alive? Edward's exposing himself to humans?

I shook my head and closed my mouth, returning to a normal state. Noticing that we had somehow gotten Bella while I was thinking about everything, I stared out the window, mouthing the words to songs that were on the radio.

********THEY'RE IN ITALY, IN THE VOLTURI CASTLE**************

I clamped my mouth shut, knowing I'd only get myself in trouble. We walked down the halls, my high tops squeaking with each step. Our heads were held high as we entered the throne room.

I bit my tongue to keep from snarling at Aro, who looked down at us as if we were filth. I examined the room, and held back a gasp as I saw a guy my age, with gleaming red eyes, obviously a vampire. I gnawed on my bottom lip, trying to look anywhere but him. He glanced at us, giving all of us a once-over, but stopped short once he locked eyes with me. I felt my frozen heart clench and it was as if it were only me and him. I let my mouth form a small 'o' as he slowly stalked towards me, his steps agonizingly slow.

I clenched my eyes shut before he could reach me, for fear he would hurt me. "Don't fear me," he spoke so quietly, I almost didn't hear him, "I won't hurt you."

I slowly looked up at him, noticing he was closer than what I would have liked, but said nothing. "You are mine." He said protectively.

"I belong to no one, so back off." I snarled, taking a step back. He tried to get closer again, but I put a hand up.

I closed my eyes and took control over him, so he would walk back over and convince Aro to let us be freed.

Unfortunately, he figured out my plan and stopped me by numbing me completely. Jane stepped forward and reached a hand out to me, pulling me into a black abyss of pain.

Sweat dripped down my forehead as my screams of agony filled the room. It felt like hell, or worse. My eyes clenched shut by themselves until someone jumped in front of me, taking the blow. I dropped to the floor, still feeling the pain. I opened my eyes with the little energy and strength I had, to see that it was Alice who had saved me. I tried to muster the strength to yell her name, but fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, if you want me to continue writing, just comment in the reviews. I was planning on doing maybe a couple of chapters more, but if I have any fans, maybe you could speak up and I'll write as much as I can. Anyways, I know you just came here to read the story, so I'll leave you to it. Bye!

I fluttered my eyes open to see Alice standing above me. "Are you okay?" She asks, her eyes wide as she stared.

"Um, yeah, I think…" I answered, feeling my head to notice a small bump, "But what about you? You took the blow, didn't it hurt?"

"Well, yeah, but I got some help from Carlisle. I'm fine. And what was that whole exchange with Alec?" She asked, forcing me to sit down.

"I don't know. But it was so confusing. I remember that when our eyes locked, it was like we were the only two people in the room. If my heart was still beating, it would have skipped a beat. I swear, it was the strangest yet most comforting feeling ever. It kind of scares me." I confessed.

"Ari, it looks like you've found your mate." She told me and my jaw dropped.

"A mate? Like you and Jasper? Why Alec?" I shot the questions at her.

"Fate works in funny ways. I don't know, but maybe you'll bring out the good in him…" She said, a puzzled look upon her face.

My eyebrows furrowed as I thought about it. Alec and me, paired up as mates. The more I thought about it, the more it confused me.

A knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts. The door creaked open, revealing a hesitant Bella. "Hi," I smiled sheepishly, "what's up?"

"Hi. Um, I came to talk to you. I wanted to thank you, for helping. You were really brave. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten the upper hand. So, thanks." She sat on the edge of my bed and played with her hair.

"I didn't do anything." I tried to shake off the compliment.

"Either way, thanks." She told me, then just left.

Me and Bella weren't the closest, but I knew what she was trying to say through her silence.

An hour and a half later, I felt fine. But Esme and Carlisle refused to let me out of bed. So, of course, me being me, decided to rebel against them and jump out the window.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I ran at my vampire speed, which by the way, is faster than any animal on earth. Anyways, I ran to the waterfall that nobody knew about, because it was hidden within many trees and bushes. I guess it was sort of a secret place, but I didn't care, I just needed to get out of the house for a minute. They were smothering me.

I removed the socks from my feet and dipped them in the cool water. I looked around and slowly pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in a bra. I stood and stripped off my pants, now only in my underwear.

I dove into the water happily, keeping my eyes open. Fish were everywhere, and I hadn't fed today, making me weak. So, I did what I had to. I grabbed the first fish I could see and punctured two holes in its small body with my now noticeable fangs. Blood rushed to my mouth, and I quickly gulped it down before it would go to waste. I glanced over my shoulder, feeling someone's eyes on my back, watching me. Nothing was there.

I shook my head at my foolishness and continue gulping down blood from the helpless animal. A cool breeze whipped my hair to the side for a split second, then it was gone. A twig snapped from behind a tree and I froze. "Hello?" I called out, "Anyone there?"

Another twig snap and breeze of wind. I rubbed my arms up and down, getting cold. "C-come out, I know your there. I'm n-not scared of you. Just r-reveal yourself." I stuttered from the cool air surrounding me.

Again, the two noises sound, but they sound closer. I whip around, from side to side, trying to lovate the dins. I widen my eyes as a boy my human age steps out from behind a tree. None other than Alec. "You know, your stuttering doesn't sound so harmful." He voiced his thoughts, stepping closer into the light, his skin glittering.

He was gorgeous, with his black cloak un-done, showing his dark red and black shirt and black pants. His hair was a dark brown, perfect for his complexion, which, as usual for a vampire, was almost white. His red eyes gleamed with many emotions as he continued his journey towards me. While doing so, he removed his long cloak, knowing it'd get in the way.

"Stay away," I warned him, putting up my hands in front of me, coiled up in fists, "Emmett and Jasper trained me to fight."

He chuckled, giving me butterflies that I don't remember eating. His red orbs left mine for a second, finding a way down, definitely checking me out. I cursed Alice for dressing me in the red bra and panties. I pursed my lips and squinted my eyes at him, ready to attack him, but the closer he came, the lower my guard and fists went. "You won't fight me. I'm your singer. You can't fight me. It would be like a war between yourself. We were meant to be together, I can feel it, you can feel it. Don't fight it, just go with it." He spoke, and soon enough, his breath was hitting my face, sending me insane.

His lips were centimeters from mine, and finally, I had enough of these confusing feelings towards him. So, I did what any normal girl would do, I kissed him. And let me tell you, it felt so damn good. The way our lips just molded together, his body against mine, the heat and passion between us. It felt like we were just that. Us. Not me and him, but us. We were made for each other, I totally believed him now.

After our amazing kiss, I rested my head against his chest and we just stayed like that. Holding each other, being together, until we were interrupted by a gasp. I knew that gasp. Alice. My head whipped towards her and I stared at her for a while, not moving, the same with Alec and Alice.

Finally, I found the nerve to speak. "Alice. You were right. I found my soul mate."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice looked shocked for a while, but her mouth soon turned up at the ends, giving us a warm smile. I knew she was about to squeal. "Oh my gosh, you two are perfect! You look so adorable!" Yep, I was right.

I roll my eyes, and don't ask me how, but I swear, I felt that Alec did too. "That's the first thing to come out of your mouth?" I ask, "When I'm half-naked, hugging a boy who's part of the Volturi, in water?"

She shrugs, then nods. "By the way, I'll cover for you. Go have fun." She grinned, a sparkle in her eyes.

Then, she just walks off as if this was an everyday thing. We watch as she bounds away, a bounce in her graceful step as always. I laugh once I know she's out of sight, and Alec joins in.

A half an hour later, we were dry and just sitting by the side of the small pond, getting to know each other. He was beginning to know me for who I am, not just a Cullen, and I was seeing him in a whole new light, after knowing him as another member of the Volturi.

It was so strange, to know all his favorite things, his secrets, his previous life. My heart told me this was so right, yet my head said this was all wrong. I was going to regret this in the future, but at the moment, I honestly didn't care.

"What's the deal with your eyes? I thought you hunted animals." Alec pointed to my eyes, and when I looked in the water, true enough, they were a shining red.

"Well, when I was newborn, I hunted a bit too much, basing everything on vampire rumours on them needing to feed every couple hours. Obviously, I was wrong. Some of the excess blood had somehow leaked into my veins and everything went wrong. So, I had to be drained of that blood, but it didn't work. That's why I have red eyes and am like a newborn. I'm stronger, faster, the usual newborn stuff. And I still have blood coursing through my veins." I explained, showing my wrist with faint blue lines on it.

He carefully pulls my wrist towards himself and examines it. Confusion was clearly written on his face. "I know, I'm freaky at even being a freak…" I trailed off, roughly taking my arm back and angrily looked away.

"I didn't say anything about you being freaky. But I do think you're one of a kind, original, beautiful, and so much more. You shouldn't put yourself down." He gently took my chin with his ice cold hand and turned my head to him. "You're worth it; definitely worth it." He smiled, and pulled me in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

t's been a week since the whole scene by the hidden pond, and things have gotten rather boring without Alec. I find myself doodling his name everywhere, thinking of him fondly, and even dreaming of him.

At school, the boys are still getting on my nerves, and the worst thing is that one of them is named Alex, so when he saw me doodling in my notebook, I had attempted to cover it up, but he still saw part of the name. Of course, he thought it to be his, so he told the others to back off a little, but now he was bothering me even more. Flowers every day, notes saying I'm hot, cute, and any other adjective that a football player/ actual player would use. I even found a necklace in my locker, with his name on it.

It was lunch time at school now, and as usual, I sat with my family. The boys were talking about some sport, Rosalie was out in the woods, hunting, and me and Alice were gossiping about the idiocy of humans. During our talk, I heard footsteps that were directed towards us, way before they got within a foot of us. "Alice, stop. Human's on their way here." I warn her and she nods, changing the subject to fashion.

Five minutes later, as suspected, Alex stood in front of the table, with cheerleaders and his team-mates behind him. "Hey, Arianna." He greets me.

I nod, acknowledging his existence. He mutters something to his team mates and the cheerleaders began doing dances while the football players spelled out my name with cards behind the poor girls in tight skirts and small tops. After the little dance number was over, Alex bent onto one knee, and held out a velvet box. "Arianna, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asks, opening the box to reveal a shimmering ring.

I roll my eyes and begin my paragraph of an answer just as Rosalie walks in, "No. You're a player, a jerk, I've rejected you a million times before this, so this is no different. Seriously, just leave me alone. I'm way out of your league anyways." I stood up and shouldered my messenger bag, and the others did the same.

"By the way, you're lucky I didn't answer harshly." I hiss in his ear, then stalk off, with my family trailing behind me.


End file.
